The Heart Beats After Death
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: Light I don't like you... I love you." *L says holding Lights chin* This has lemon and the pairing is LxLight ! If you wanna find out who's seme your just going to have to read it!


**This is my first Yaoi fanfic so forgive me if it sucks!! .  
I will get better! This I swear!!!  
This is a lemon for  
L and Light~!  
Please  
enjoy!**  
**_(BTW I don't own DN or Yaoi!!!)_**

** The Heart Beats After Death  
**_  
"__Death is a challenge.  
It tells us not to waste time...it tells us to  
tell each other right now that we love each other."_  
~Leo Buscaglia

_'Well, hopefully Ryuzaki went to sleep...'_ Light hasn't got a decent sleep in weeks now thanks to a certain in Insomniac. But tonight the laptop was off and it was quiet....too quiet.. '_....Ok, shouldn't I hear him breathing or something?!'_ Light sat up to see Ryuzaki staring out the window. "....Ryuzaki?" Light waited for a answer but Ryuzaki remained silent. "...Ryuzaki??" Light tamped Ryuzaki's back and the man immediately looked at Light staring. "..Uhh are you ok?" Light said slightly feeling awkward in the older mans gaze. "Yes." The raven hair'd man stated. "...." Light had nothing left to say and was starting to feel a little nervous with the sugar manic staring at him. "W-well I'm just g-going to bed now..." Light laid down and turned to face the wall. '_...Is he still looking at me?!' _The young man wondered slightly panicky. '_? Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with Light-kun...'_ The raven haired man looks at the window and sighs* _'Thy moon reminds me of the fairest, kindest women who treated me human....decently. The women, who gave me life. My mother. Laurie Lawliet. She cared if I lived or died... she said "Lawliet, if you look up at the moon we see the same thing. We will be connected my little Lawliet, now and forever."...she was so poetic.'_

After L keeps staring Light sighs and looks at him again. "....Ok L what's wrong? You have been staring out that damn window for almost two hours now!" the honey glazed eyed teen snapped. "...Oh." The detective said simply. "....." The older man stayed quiet and away his hair covering his face slightly. "Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Light said with actual concern. ".....I just...just thinking about someone." L says delicately and looks down as Light sits up. _'What's wrong with Ryuzaki? He never acts like this...what could it be?'_ Light thought and decided to act on his gut feeling. "...Ryuzaki, if you want we can talk about it." The younger boy said awkwardly. "...? Really Light-kun?" Ryuzaki said with slight hope showing in his voice and something flickered in his eyes. "Well, yea I guess." Light said trying to be sincere. "Light-kun....did you know that I'm a orphan?" the detective said looking up at the teenager. _'Actually Ryuzaki's past never crossed my mind.' _the teen pondered and looked directly at his roommate/insomniac friend. "Really Ryuzaki?" Light said with honestly surprised

"Yes. But then again I never met my father. My mother and I were poor. Dirt poor. But none of that mattered. I loved her, she was the kindest women ever. I was lucky enough to have her as my mother." The sugar addict said looking back at the moon. ".....Ryuzaki..." Light said after a long pause. "Yes Light-kun?" Ryuzaki said breaking his gaze from the moon to his beautiful roommate. "...I'm sorry." The young man said with effort not to sound so cliché. "...Thank you." The raven haired man said slightly smiling. _'So, he doesn't care for anyone's opinion but his mothers.... I wonder..' _"Hey Ryuzaki..." The sugar addict turned and faced Light were for the first time in a while soft gray eyes met honey brown ones. "Yes?" L said slightly curious. "...Am I really your best friend?" Light said sheepishly looking anywhere but his big eyed friend. "Huh?" This question took the older man off guard. "What do you mean?" the older man blinked. "..Did you just tell me I was your first friend....or best friend just to see how would Kira react?" L thought for a minute while chewing his thumb.

".....No I rather not have you for a friend." Light felt his self sink into sadness. That is until the auburn haired young mans chin was lifted. "R-ryuzaki?!" the young man blushed fiercely and was completely stunned. "I don't like you Light....I love you. But you could possible kill me. I don't care. The heart wants...." The raven haired man leaned in on Light making the young man whole face flush. _'T-this isn't suppose to happen! W-were guys! I have to stop him!....My arms wont move....He's leaning in closer!'_ "R-ryuzaki...." Light was barely able to manage saying that. The insomniac man stopped when his face was a mere centimeter from the younger mans lips an stared intensity with lust in his eyes. "Yes Light?" L said with a calm voice. "I-I.…" The auburn man's brain completely shut down. Hey stared back into the gray pools of his emotions. He could see one thing there. Lust. The detective took advantage and said "Light-kun, what sound does a cow make?" L said moving his hand down to his neck. "Huh? Mo-!" Before Light could even try to finish L crashes his lips into the younger mans and sliding his tongue inside exploring all around the wonders of Lights mouth.

Light did not protest. Every fiber of his being shut down....except for his member which was getting harder as Ryuzaki kept leaning on him until he was completely on top of him. L kisses deeper and puts one hand up Lights pajama shirt. "Ahhh" the older man licks from Lights lips to down his neck. One hand goes under the younger mans pants and rubs on his excited member* "Uhg! Ahhh R-ryuzaki!" Light says and moans lightly. "Yes Light-kun?" The detective says in a husky tone. "Mhg, p-please..." Light blushes harder and the older man goes up to Light and smirks. "What is it Light-kun?" L says while rubbing lightly on Lights hard member* "Mhg! P-please....R-release me..." Light blushes hard and L smirks. "Oh, you mean this?" L instantly grabs Lights hard member and starts pumping fast making Light moan. "Uhg! Ahhh R-ryuzaki!!!" Light wraps his hands around the older man and kisses him deeply licking all of L's mouth tasting all the sweet things. 'He tastes so....sweet...' Light kisses deeper while L pumps harder. "Uhg, m-more R-ryuzaki..." L smirks and casually says "Hmm alright Kira..." The sugar addict said with a smirk. "Mhg! I-I'm not K-kira!" Light said in a husky moan. Light was sweating and thrusting his hips in great pleasure. "R-RYUZAKI!!! P-Please... h-help me..." Light said and ended in a whimper. This made Ryuzaki blush and let go of the younger mans cock. This caused him to whimper and close his eyes. "Please... L..." With that the detective unzipped his pants and took out his member. "...Light-kun lick my fingers..." L said pressing his fingers in the younger ones mouth. "Mhg mhhhmm..." slowly the auburn head obliged. He gave Ryuzaki's digits and wet coat of salvia and the man over him had to hold in a moan and slide his fingers out. "Are you ready Light-kun?" L said his heart beat quickening.

All Light could do was nod and L stuck 1 finger slowly inside Lights tight entrance. "Ahhh! Ahhh R-Ryuzaki..." Light shrieked as Ryuzaki's finger moved in farther and he added a second. "Shhh shh Light-kun..." the raven hair man whispered close to the man under him ear. Light blushed and nodded holding back a tear that threatened to surface. L slowly went in and out whispering to Light. "Light-kun.... Light-kun.... Light-kun... relax.... relax...." then the older man added 3 more and Light was able to control him self from screaming. "R-Ryuzaki... m-more... please..." Light said with a pleading tone. Ryuzaki nodded and kissed his lover passionately before removing his fingers and positioning his self the best he could sense he had no experience in this type of thing. "Now Light-kun... relax or you might split in half..." L said with slight pride showing as he released his hard member. Light was about to shoot back with a smart as comment when he saw the older mans large member. 'Oh my god... he's bigger than me!?' Light thought as he stared dumbfounded as the sugar addict smirked. "Now relax..." L slowly circled Lights entrance with the tip of his cock. The younger of the two whimpered and said in a begging tone "Ryuzaki... I'm ready... just... just fuck me already!!!" Light yelled annoyed.

With that the older man slammed into Light. "Fine, and I told you to relax." Light moaned and a few stray tears fell along his cheek and stained the pillows below the men. As soon as the insomniac was sure the younger man he started to slide out slowly and stay almost all the way out. "Mhh ahh ahhh ahh ahhh..." Ryuzaki started to sweat and his breathing turned ragged. "Ryuzaki... move ... fuck please move!" Light moaned and Ryuzaki leaned down to capture those perfect pink lips with his own pale ones. The pale man then started to slowly go in and out inside the younger one while kissing him deeply and every now and then moaning into each others mouths. Ryuzaki soon started to go at a quicker pace thrusting into Light and sliding out then thrusting back in. "Mhh! Gah! R-Ryuzaki I-I'm coming!!!" Light said as L grabbed onto his lovers cock and started pumping in time with each thrust. "Mhhh L-Light I'm coming too!!!" the detective yelled before releasing his seed inside the younger man below him.

"Ahhh!!!!" Right then and there Light released his own seed all over Ryuzaki's chest. After a few moments of heavy breathing Ryuzaki fell asleep on the auburn boys chest and still in him. As for the auburn boy he fell asleep his new and true love. When they woke up the looked into each others eyes, and fear laid in Ryuzaki's while hope laid in Lights. But love conquers all and that's what you can find in both there eyes and hearts. When L died the sane and happy part of Light died too, while the Kira part of him controlled by the death note was still living on seeing L's ghost where ever he went until the day he died, yet the two still loved each other and in MU where they saw each other again Light said "R-R-Ryuzaki?! How- Why- Who-?!" the older gentalman placed a single finger on the younger one to hush him. "Light-kun... I would follow you anywhere!" L said with a smile spreading across his face. They quickly shared one passionate kiss before L whispered in his lovers ear "Remember death ends a life, not a relationship." Which made them both smile and live together in harmony in MU.

**_~THE END~_**

**Ok it was my first Yaoi fanfic so excuse me if it sucked like uke Light does with L~ _(XD dirty yaoi joke!!! YAY!!!) _I do not own L Lawliet, Light Yagami or the Death Note series _(but you bet ur ass I wish I did!!!)_ But please rate and comment _(kindly)_ on this and weeelll thats it! Hope you enjoyed it bye!!!!!!!! X3**


End file.
